finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blu Mag (Final Fantasy IX)
Blu Mag is Quina's unique skillset in Final Fantasy IX. Blue Magic is a recurring type of magic in the series where one uses magic learned from enemies. Using Blue Magic 100 times in the mobile and Steam versions earns the I'm So Blue achievement. Mechanics Quina learns new skills by eating enemies. This command is sealed inside Oeilvert. Earth Shake, Goblin Punch (if the enemy isn't of the same level as Quina), and Lv4 Holy use the following formula to calculate damage. : Base = Spell Power - Targets Magic Defense : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : Damage = Base * Bonus List of Blue Magic Strategies Many of Quina's Blu Mag spells have poor accuracy, or have a randomized effect, making using them something of a gamble as Blu Mag spells also take a lot of MP from him/her. The Half MP ability is thus useful when using Quina in battle. Quina's level-based abilities are situationally useful: powerful against the right enemy, but useless against enemies on a wrong level. Limit Glove is a supremely powerful move that deals 9999HP fixed damage if Quina is on 1 HP when using it. This is easiest achieved if Quina is revived by Auto-Life, but Phoenix Downs also randomly revive at 1 health, and Quina could use Matra Magic on him/herself for the same effect. As Limit Glove is available early, the player can take on the tough monsters above Gizamaluke's Grotto the first time through if they use this skill, and Limit Glove will one-hit-kill every boss and regular enemy that Quina can fight (besides the Grand Dragon) in the first two discs of the game. Freya, Steiner and Amarant can use Cover to help protect the 1 HP Quina from damage long enough for him/her to use the skill. In endgame the player has various means of dealing the full 9999 damage with various characters, however, making Limit Glove more useful early game. Frog Drop is Quina's "signature spell" and outclasses Limit Glove as his/her most damaging move by endgame if the player has been trying to get Quina's ultimate weapon, as it deals fixed damage based on the number of frogs caught in the marshes' minigame. It doesn't have an overly high MP cost to use and is great against bosses, Ozma and Yans. LV3 Def-less works on various enemies, but the drop in enemy defenses is random, limiting its usefulness. Though many enemies are vulnerable to LV4 Holy, only few are also weak to the Holy element, making it worth using the ability against them, as the ability on its own is not powerful. Veteran in Ipsen's Castle is on a vulnerable level and is also weak to the Holy element. Every random encounter inside Desert Palace is vulnerable to LV5 Death, making Quina a useful character for this segment. LV5 Death is also useful for grinding with Grand Dragons. It can clear out pairs of Garudas in Esto Gaza or Vepals in Mount Gulug. As it is exceptionally rare for an enemy formation to include 4+ enemies, the odds are stacked against the player's four-member party when using Roulette, and it is not possible to become immune to Instant Death in Final Fantasy IX. Bad Breath can cripple some otherwise tough opponents (such as Meltigemini or Red Dragon), but its poor accuracy limits its usefulness. Night is superior to Vivi's Sleep spell, but also puts the party to sleep unless they equip Insomniac. It has a perfect base accuracy (can still miss if the enemy has high Magic Evasion), ignores Reflect, and hits every target in the battle. It can be useful against several tough enemies and bosses, especially in the battles against Yans, and if Deathguise is put to sleep before its first turn, it will not use Meteor. White Wind is not as good as Dagger and Eiko's White Magic, but there are portions of the game where the player has no white mages available where it may be of use: Cleyra and Mount Gulug when Dagger is still mourning and her skills are hampered. Angel's Snack uses up Remedies to heal the entire party. Enemies that use statuses on multiple targets at once are faced at the end of the game, and thus this spell can be useful against Quale, Ozma, Hades and the final boss. However, using it repeatedly quickly uses up the player's stock of Remedies unless they have specifically stocked up. Mighty Guard starts out very MP-expensive and its buff duration is poor due to it being based on the party's Spirit stats; however, late into the game Quina has more MP (and Half MP support ability) and the party's Spirit is better, and Mighty Guard can be useful in boss fights. Quina's Vanish spell is the only means of inflicting the Vanish status on a single target the player has available. It can be especially useful when used on characters that have Cover/Protect Girls, as the enemy's physical attack will miss even on covering characters. 1000 Needles is good if acquired as soon as it is first available, but Quina leaves the party soon after, and later on, it is no longer as useful. The game has a lot of flying/floating enemies so Twister can be good at exploiting their weakness to wind, but as it does random damage, the results will vary. Its "counterpart" ability Earth Shake does consistent damage, but misses flying/floating enemies, making it likewise situational. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Frog Drop Startup.png|Frog Drop (Usage before activation). PFF Frog Drop.png|Frog Drop. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Earth Shake - Quina SR.png|Earth Shake (SR). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SR.png|Goblin Punch (SR). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina SR.png|Limit Glove (SR). FFAB Twister - Quina SR.png|Twister (SR). FFAB Earth Shake - Quina SR+.png|Earth Shake (SR+). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SR+.png|Goblin Punch (SR+). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina SR+.png|Limit Glove (SR+). FFAB Twister - Quina SR+.png|Twister (SR+). FFAB Frog Drop - Quina SSR.png|Frog Drop (SSR). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SSR.png|Goblin Punch (SSR). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina SSR.png|Limit Glove (SSR). FFAB Frog Drop - Quina SSR+.png|Frog Drop (SSR+). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SSR+.png|Goblin Punch (SSR+). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina SSR+.png|Limit Glove (SSR+). FFAB Frog Drop - Quina UUR+.png|Frog Drop (UUR+). FFAB Twister - Quina UUR+.png|Twister (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Earth Shake - Quina Legend SR.png|Earth Shake (SR). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SR.png|Goblin Punch (SR). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina Legend SR.png|Limit Glove (SR). FFAB Matra Magic - Quina Legend SR.png|Matra Magic (SR). FFAB Earth Shake - Quina Legend SR+.png|Earth Shake (SR+). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SR+.png|Goblin Punch (SR+). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina Legend SR+.png|Limit Glove (SR+). FFAB Matra Magic - Quina Legend SR+.png|Matra Magic (SR+). FFAB Frog Drop - Quina Legend SSR.png|Frog Drop (SSR). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SSR.png|Goblin Punch (SSR). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina Legend SSR.png|Limit Glove (SSR). FFAB Frog Drop - Quina Legend SSR+.png|Frog Drop (SSR+). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SSR+.png|Goblin Punch (SSR+). FFAB Limit Glove - Quina Legend SSR+.png|Limit Glove (SSR+). FFAB Twister - Quina Legend UR.png|Twister (UR). FFAB Frog Drop - Quina Legend UR+.png|Frog Drop (UR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Angel's Snack.png|Angel's Snack. FFRK Frog Drop.png|Frog Drop. FFRK Mighty Guard FFIX.png|Mighty Guard. FFRK Pumpkin Head FFIX.png|Pumpkin Head. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Gallery Eat FFIX.png|Quina learns Blue Magic. Category:Blue Magic in Final Fantasy IX Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy IX FF 09